


The Warden and his Two Loves

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly just some one shots with my male mage warden from Dragon Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warden and his Two Loves

**Author's Note:**

> In which Zevran is supposed to kill the Warden and his fellow companion and winds up sleeping with him instead.

Zevran looked from his drink as he saw the door to the tavern open, a small group walk in: two men, and one woman. They were dressed rather casually and Zevran wouldn’t have recognized them if not for the description his employer had provided him. 

He finished the rest of his drink and watched a little longer. He thought about putting poison in their drinks. It would be simple enough, though as he watched the three sit down at a table he banished the thought entirely. 

Zevran settled his gaze on the youngest looking one, sandwiched between the young woman and the blond man. He was pretty for a human. Whitish blond hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. He chuckled at something the blond said, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a drink. 

He wrinkled his nose at the taste and Zevran laughed lightly behind his own mug of ale. The young woman excused herself first and left the bar, leaving the blond and the young man. 

The blond soon found himself occupied with one of the barmaids and Zevran felt a pang of sympathy for the young man. He clearly liked the blond but the object of his affections tastes were clearly not for his kind. 

Zevran watched him excuse himself and picked up his glass as he approached the bar. He downed the contents and sat up. 

“Evening,” he smiled. 

The young man glanced around before his gaze settled on Zevran. “Hello…” 

“You seem rather lonely no? Your friends have found their own amusements for the night?” he looked to where the blond was sitting before back at the younger. “What is your name?” 

“I’m Magnus…” he answered. 

“Pleasure to meet you Magnus,” Zevran purred and tried not to laugh at the way he blushed as he said his name. “I’m Zevran.”

“Nice to meet you Zevran,” he replied. 

“Tell me,” Zevran said with a teasing smirk. “Do you have any elf in you?” 

“Elf? I...no I don’t think so…” Magnus replied, shaking his head. 

_ Oh this is too easy,  _ Zevran thought to himself. He was innocent. So unaware. Zevran stood up and walked over, draping an arm around his shoulders and leaning in so his lips brushed against his ears. 

“Would you like some?” he whispered, nibbling his ear lobe. 

He felt him stiffen a little against him as a dark blush blossomed across his cheeks and he looked down at his feet. 

“I...I don’t…” he closed his mouth still blushing. “I shouldn’t….my friend-” 

“Seems to have disappeared,” Zevran interrupted gently, looking to where the blond had been sitting. 

He followed his gaze and his shoulders slumped a little. “So it would seem…” he sighed. 

“Come now, where is that pretty smile?” Zevran tapped his nose. “I’m sure we can make our own amusement. I do have a room if you are interested. I could get a nice bottle of wine to share.” 

“I...shouldn’t…” Magnus started to protest. 

“Your friends are having fun. Don’t you think you deserve some fun too? After all, we only live once no?” Zevran ran his hand down the side of Magnus’s body. 

“I...guess it couldn't hurt,” he said after some thought. 

“Excellent,” Zevran grinned. “A bottle of your finest wine barkeep.” He paid the bartender and led Magnus up to his room and shut the door behind them. 

“Your accent...what is it?” Magnus asked, watching Zevran light the fire. 

“Antiva. My home,” Zevran answered, smiling. “Nothing like it.” He sat back in one of the chairs and poured them both some wine. “And where are you from?” 

“I...grew up in the Circle…” he answered carefully. 

“The Circle? You are a mage?” Zevran asked. “If you are a mage, why are you not in the Circle?” 

“I...don’t want to talk about it,” Magnus answered, accepting a glass of wine. “I’m sorry…” 

“Do not apologize,” Zevran smiled gently. He set his own wine glass down and got to his knees, moving forward until his was in front of him. “Have you ever been with another man?” 

“N...no…” Magnus shook his head. 

“So your blond friend? He is only an object of your affection? You have not acted on it?” Zevran asked. 

“Alistair’s interests do not pertain to...men…” Magnus looked down at his wine glass. 

“And what are your interests?” Zevran asked, tilting his chin up. “Or do they keep such a tight leash on you and your fellow mages that you’ve never had the experience?” 

“There….was a templar…” Magnus admitted. “But we never…”

“A templar? My my,” Zevran chuckled. “Does this make you untouched then?” 

Magnus nodded, blushing a little. 

Zevran took the glass from him and set it on the table, reaching up to cup his face. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together before kissing him. Magnus made a surprised noise, gradually relaxing and shyly kissing back. 

Zevran pulled away with a playful smirk and stood up, offering his hand. Magnus took it and curled his fingers into Zevran’s shirt as he was pulled out of the chair and against him. 

“I’m sure you’ll find that I am better than any templar,” Zevran murmured, kissing him again. 

He maneuvered them to the bed, easing Magnus onto the sheets. Zevran ran his hands under Magnus’s shirt and teased his nipples. Magnus went to cover his mouth but Zevran was quick to grab his hand and thread their fingers together. 

“I want to hear you,” he dragged his lips down to his throat and sucked at his skin. “Do not be so shy.” 

He used his free hand to undo Magnus’s trousers and skim his fingers along the inside of his thigh, pointedly avoiding his growing erection and kissed lower. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Zevran looked up at him through his lashes. 

Magnus made a noise between a soft moan and a whine as Zevran completely pulled away. 

“Now now, I’ll return,” Zevran chuckled. “I just need to grab something alright? You just slip out of your clothes and look ravishing.” 

Magnus nodded as Zevran walked over to the dresser in the room and picked up the small bottle of oil as well as a little dagger and tucked it under his shirt sleeve. He turned around and ran his gaze over Magnus’s naked form lying on the bed. 

“Aren’t you going to undress?” he asked as Zevran walked over. 

“In time,” he answered, kneeling on the bed. “Close your eyes.” 

He tucked the knife under the side of the bed and dipped his fingers in the oil trailing them down Magnus’s chest and stopping at his puckered entrance. 

He eased one oiled finger inside him and began to thrust it gently. He used his free hand to stroke the inside of the mage’s thigh to keep him relaxed and soon added a second finger. He made sure he was nice and prepped before removing his own clothes. 

Zevran added more oil to his own length and gave it a few strokes as he lined up with his entrance and slowly entered him. 

“Relax,” Zevran leaned down and kissed him. “You’ll feel better.” He gripped his thigh as he started thrusting harder.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. Digging his fingers into his shoulder blades. He let out a small cry as Zevran struck his prostate and Zevran grinned, continuing to hit that spot. 

“A...Ahh Ze...Zevran!” he cried out as he came between them. 

Zevran continued to thrust and came with a deep groan, gripping his hips tightly. He buried his face into his neck and felt Magnus run his fingers through his hair. 

He started laughing and sat up, Magnus looking at him confused. 

“Forgive me,” Zevran chuckled and wiped away an imaginary tear. “I just had not imagined this turning out the way it had.” 

He pulled out carefully and used his shirt to clean them up and settled down next to him. “I have to admit I had ulterior motives for bringing you up here.”

“Really?” Magnus asked. 

Zevran nodded and reached down to run his fingers through his hair. “I was hired to kill you and your blond friend. Alistair you said his name was? My employers were paid handsomely, but I had not forseen my intended target being as attractive as you are.” 

He ran his finger over Magnus’s lips. “Not that I intend to kill you. Either of you really.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Magnus frowned, starting to pull back. 

Zevran stopped him with an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. “I’ve failed my job. My life is forfeit; you’re a Grey Warden who could easily kill me with your magic no doubt. I’ve bedded a beautiful man.” He shrugged. “I can die now. The Crows do not like loose ends, and they will no doubt hunt me when they find out I didn’t kill you or your friend.” 

“So what will you do now?” Magnus asked.

“I can think of a few things,” Zevran answered, leaning in and kissing him. He rolled him onto his back and started kissing down his chest. “After all, while I am an exceptional killer for the Crows, I’m sure you’ll find I’m very good at other things.” 

“What are you-oh!” Magnus reached down and fisted some of his hair. 

* * *

Alistair looked over his shoulder where the newest member of their small group had his arm draped across Magnus’s shoulder leaning in close and whispering something into his ear causing him to blush. 

“Getting jealous, Alistair?” Morrigan teased.

“No. I’m just wondering why we’re bringing along an assassin that was supposed to kill us,” he answered. 

Morrigan looked over and chuckled before nudging Alistair forward. “I can think of quite a few reasons.” 


End file.
